Change of Venue
by debruk34
Summary: Jasper and Bella are studying for their law school exams in small, hot room. Can it get any hotter in there? 1000 word O/S that I discovered in my files.


I wrote this a couple of years ago in response to a picture prompt from one of Jasper's Darlin's. It was part of a segment called Jasper's Spank Bank. The caption under the picture was "Nothing like giving good, under the table head to get the juices flowing. (pun intended)." The Darlin's haven't updated their website in years and this prompt was one of many things forgotten. I was going through folders on my desktop and stumbled across my entry. I thought I would share it with all of you! (Requirement was 1000 words.)

* * *

_**Change of Venue**__ by debruk34_

The overhead florescent light flickered and hummed. A plastic ribbon dangled in front of the air conditioning vent; not once since we entered the small study room had it moved. The door was shut, preventing any movement of air. Of course we could have opened it, but that would have defeated the purpose of reserving the soundproof room. Outside the room, the library was fast becoming the meeting place for anyone single and looking for a last minute Saturday night date. Whatever happened to the sanctity of a quiet library?

Our final law exam was in two days and Bella and I had been sitting in this tiny, hot, miserable room for over twelve hours today reviewing three years of notes and books from law school. I had unbuttoned my shirt hours ago for relief and Bella was in a tiny camisole that she'd worn under a long since discarded shirt.

Bella had been quizzing me on basic legal terms for the past hour and I was getting tired.

"Estop?" she asked.

"To bar or impede," I replied halfheartedly.

"Eviction?" she asked next.

"To remove a person and their property from the premises," I said sighing.

"Change of venue?" she asked, giving me the next term.

"What we need right now or I'm gonna go fuckin' crazy," I mumbled. She smirked and started to chew on the end of her pen. I watched her pull the pen out of her mouth and her slender fingers stroked it lightly as she read her notes. She turned the page and the pen was returned to her mouth; this time she teasingly pulled it in and out, in and out.

I leaned back in the hard wooden chair and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and groaned while my pants got tight. I heard her chair drag lightly across the carpet; but I continued to rub my eyes, hoping my hard-on would go away.

The button on my pants popped open and so did my eyes. My zipper was lowered and I saw two large brown eyes looking up at me from under the wooden table. I lifted my hips slightly and Bella pulled my pants down just enough to free me from my prison. Those slender fingers now wrapped themselves around my cock. She slowly began to move her hand up and down, up and down. I stared at her lips as her tongue ran around them, making them glisten.

Her lips parted further as she moved her mouth closer to me. Her tongue came out again, this time to flick the tip of my cock as her hand continued its slow stroking movement. My hips jerked forward, trying to get closer to that gorgeous mouth of hers. She smirked slightly and licked me a little more, this time gathering all the pre-cum on her tongue. Her eyes closed for a moment as she savored the taste of me. She swallowed and her eyes opened. There was a predatory glint in her eyes as she moved forward and took me as far into her mouth as she could.

The hand not wrapped around the base of my cock slid up my chest. Bella slowly pulled her head back, scraping her teeth gently up my cock as her fingernails scraped down my chest. I shivered for the first time in the hot room.

Bella's lips closed tightly around me and I could feel her tongue encircle me as well. Teasingly slow, her mouth and hand dragged up and down, up and down. She sucked as she moved up and her tongue massaged my cock as she moved down. She began to hum as she increased her speed and I felt the vibrations through my whole body. My eyes rolled back in my head before they closed.

I sighed as I concentrated on the wonderful feel of Bella's mouth. The only thing better than Bella's mouth on my cock, was being buried inside of her. The thought of her legs spread wide as I thrust into her made my balls tighten. She continued to suck and rub my cock as I tried to hold off as long as I could. My breathing increased as I my cock moved in and out of her mouth.

I was panting as I got closer to my release. Her head continued to bob up and down on my cock in perfect timing with her hand. She gently tugged on my balls and I knew I wasn't going to last any longer. I moaned as I came hard. Bella continued to move up and down on my cock, slowing down her movements as she swallowed. She slid her mouth off me, sucking as she moved. A popping noise signaled the release of my cock from her mouth. She licked her lips before giving me a sexy smile. Then she circled the head of my cock one more time with her tongue. I gave her a satisfied smile in return as I tried to catch my breath.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Bella and I both looked to the door and saw the elderly librarian standing with her hands on her hips shaking her head slowly. Her eyes sparkled with humor as she stated, "Happens every year around exam time. Be sure you both remember _in flagrante delicto_ for your exam. It's always on there."

She closed the door as she left the room so we could gather ourselves in private. Bella started to giggle and I gave her a questioning look. Through her giggles she managed to say, "_In flagrante delicto_ means caught in the act."

I laughed too as I buttoned my pants. I pulled Bella up from the floor and kissed her soundly before I asked, "Change of venue?"

She wiggled her eyebrows and replied, "A change of venue sounds perfect, Jasper."

We gathered our books and left the ridiculously hot room. The librarian winked at us as we left the building.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
